The present invention relates to personal mobile computing devices commonly known as handheld portable computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for creating an application setup package for installing application programs onto such devices, and managing installed application device programs from the desktop computer.
Mobile devices are small electronic computing devices often referred to as personal digital assistants. Two such mobile devices are sold under the trade name Handheld PC (or xe2x80x9cH/PCxe2x80x9d) and also Palm PC (or xe2x80x9cP/PCxe2x80x9d) by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Although small, a wide variety of computing tasks and applications can be performed by such mobile devices, such as word processing, spread sheet programs, personal money managers and games, to name a few. In many respects, these programs are very similar to programs that reside on an individual""s desktop computer. In some applications, the mobile device may not have as many functions as that available on the desktop computer, but nevertheless, are quite valuable as a means for updating and changing data in the field where even a laptop computer may not be available or used conveniently.
As stated above, a mobile device can be used in conjunction with a desktop computer. For example, the user of a mobile device may also have access to, and use, a desktop computer at work or at home. A user may typically run the same types of applications on both the desktop computer and the mobile device. Thus, it is quite advantageous for the mobile device to be designed to be coupled to the desktop computer to exchange information with, and share information with, the mobile device. However, in view that the mobile device has limited storage capabilities, a user may not be able to install all applications he may have for the mobile device at the same time. In such instances, the user must remove those applications which are not necessary in order to make room for other desired applications.
A number of significant problems exist when applications are deleted from or transferred to a mobile device from a desktop computer. Commonly, an application may include a number of files which must be correctly installed onto the mobile device in preselected directories, and settings must be made to the mobile device in order to properly configure the device for such applications. In some platforms, such as those sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., a xe2x80x9cRegistryxe2x80x9d is maintained. The Registry is a well-known database that is a source of information about applications present on the computing device. This information is used by applications that require persistent data storage (such as user settings). One method for installing a new application on the mobile computing device includes connecting the mobile computing device to a desktop computer having a stored copy of the desired application. The user then transfers each file of the application onto the computing device, storing it as required in preselected directories so as to be accessed by the application. Registry values are then changed in accordance with the requirements of the application. In some systems, the desktop computer executes a script file which contains a listing of each file needed for the application and transfers the file sequentially down to the mobile device.
One significant problem associated with the latter method occurs if the connection between the desktop computer and the mobile device is disrupted during the downloading procedure. For example, from inadvertent or accidental error, the connection may be broken only after some of the files required by the application have been transferred. In this event, the mobile computing device contains only some of the necessary files for the application and the downloading procedure must be repeated. If more than one application is being transferred down to the mobile device, this may require the entire procedure to be repeated.
Another significant problem involves the script file itself and, in particular, error handling. When installing an application from the desktop computer to the mobile device using a simple script file, the installation program must perform xe2x80x9crun-timexe2x80x9d error handling such as with missing files, and errors in the script file. These problems would be encountered by the end-user. Ideally, these problems should be resolved at xe2x80x9ccompile-timexe2x80x9d, before the application setup program is in its final product state. End-users should not need to encounter problems like these when installing an application to their mobile device.
Another significant drawback of the current method of installing applications onto a mobile device is the requirement of the mobile device to be connected to the desktop computer in order to transfer the desired application. This requires the user to first install an application for the mobile device onto the desktop computer, and then, after a connection has been made, transfer the application from the desktop computer to the mobile device.
There is a continuing need to overcome the shortcomings of the present methods for installing applications onto a mobile computing device. In particular, there is a need to reduce the number of operations necessary to be performed by the user in order to install an application. In addition, the actual application installation procedure should not need to handle errors that can be resolved before the final product is shipped. The user should also have the ability to install an application from sources other than the dedicated desktop computer.
In addition, many times the application must be uniquely written to run on a specific mobile device. Thus, there may be many variations of the same application, each being designed for a different type of CPU. There is a need to easily create the variations of the application as well as easily ascertain and access the correct variation if all are stored on the same desktop computer for use by multiple mobile device users having different CPU platforms.
A system and method of installing applications for a plurality of mobile devices from a storage source, wherein each mobile device is of a different type, includes storing on the storage source a plurality of applications. Each application is designed for a unique type of mobile device. The mobile device is connected to the storage source and the type of mobile device is detected. A selected application is then transferred to the mobile device.
A system and method of installing program applications from a storage source onto a mobile device includes in one aspect, storing the necessary application files and registry information in a single setup package. The setup package comprises a single file having a first portion comprising application setup instructions and a second portion comprising application files. The application setup instructions include setup information such as settings to be made on the mobile device and where the application files are to be stored on the mobile device. Upon selection by a user, the setup package file is transferred and stored on the mobile device. The setup package file is then unpacked, installing the executable application program on the mobile device and, preferably, the setup package file is subsequently automatically deleted.
In another broad aspect of the present invention, a system and method of installing a program application from a storage source onto a mobile device includes storing on the storage source a plurality of setup package files, with each setup package file corresponding to one or more types of mobile devices. Upon connection of a mobile device to the storage source, the system detects the type of mobile device from a plurality of known mobile devices. The system then selects the setup package file applicable to the detected mobile device.
In another broad aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a program application on a mobile device includes storing information on the mobile device indicative of the application to be installed, and deleting the information on the mobile device as the application is being installed on the mobile device.
In yet another broad aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable medium having stored thereon data structure for installing a program application from a storage source onto a mobile device is disclosed. The data structure includes a first portion comprising application specific information and a second portion comprising application files. The application specification information includes setup information such as settings to be made on the mobile device and where the application files are to be stored on the mobile device.